


Under

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [16]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, WE'LL UPDATE PROMISE, WE'RE LATE WE KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Shut up, and look at the mistletoe."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Under

**Day 16: “Shut up, and look at the mistletoe”**

  
  


Ken loved his friends dearly. Pau was their fearless leader - a shoulder to cry on when you need advice - and all around  _ kuya.  _ Steel was practically his other half; he was someone who understood Ken on a level that no one else could, and Ken was most comfortable in his company.

Josh was someone he deeply admired. For someone with so much life experience, Ken recognized that he had a lot to learn from the eldest in their group. Sometimes, he and Josh would be deep in conversation, talking about anything and everything under the sun, and it would be an afternoon well spent in Ken’s books.

And lastly, the baby of the group - albeit the tallest - Justin. Justin was sweet to everyone, and his smile could lift everyone’s mood. Ken and Justin, being the youngest two, shared that experience of being the  _ bunso,  _ and they were able to rely on each other.

Yes, Ken loved his friends, and they meant the world to him. Ken would do absolutely anything to make them happy.

So, when he realized that Justin and Josh had eyes for each other, he knew he had to do  _ something  _ to get them together.

Because, aside from the fact that he loved his friends, their mutual pining  _ was doing his head in.  _

And if he had to see Josh sigh longingly  _ one more time _ as Justin left the room, or hear Justin whine about how  _ unfair  _ it was that Josh was  _ that  _ good looking, Ken might just commit murder and the judge would absolutely rule in his defense that it was for his mental health. 

So, yes, he had to get them together no matter the cost.

“Was this absolutely necessary?” Pau asked, raising an eyebrow at the mistletoe hanging innocently in the doorframe leading from their kitchen into the dining room.

“Yes, because short of locking them in a closet, this is the most  _ legal  _ action I could think of,” Ken replied, crossing his arms.

“They’re not going to fall for this,” Stell said with a laugh. “And even if they did, good luck getting them to actually kiss.”

“Trust me, this will work,” Ken replied. “They’ll kiss, they’ll get together, and we’ll all live happily ever after and there will be no more pining! Yay!”

* * *

As a group, they decided to turn down any and all invitations to any Christmas parties or guestings and just spend it together. It was going to be a small and intimate gathering, meant to strengthen their bond.

Ken looked around the group from where he was snuggled in between Stell and Pau. Stell was carding his fingers through his hair, and Ken couldn’t help but purr at the sensation, while Pau was snuggled against 

On the floor, opposite them, Justin was practically snuggled against Josh, laying almost on top of him. His face was in the crook of the older’s neck, and if Ken didn’t know any better, he’d think they were actually together. 

“I’ll go get some more drinks, do you want any?” Ken heard Josh ask Justin, and that immediately caught his attention. He turned his head to see Josh stand up, and Justin stare up at him.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll go with you,” Justin replied with a grin as he also stood up. 

In creepy unison, Ken, Stell, and Pau watched as together, they stepped under the doorframe.

“Stop right there!” Ken called, startling them both. 

“What the hell, Ken?” Justin yelled back. “I nearly dropped my glass!”

“What’s going on?” Josh asked them. “Why’d you have to yell like that?”

Ken huffed.  **“Shut up, and look at the mistletoe.”**

Together, Justin and Josh looked up to see the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

It was like watching a car crash, and Ken could not tear his eyes away from the scene. Justin and Josh both looked at each other, eyes wide, hesitating, looking unsure of what to do. 

Then, all of a sudden, Josh ducked his head and left Justin standing there, and the other three wondering what the hell just happened. 

“I’m…” Justin said, voice cracking. “I’m gonna go to bed. Thanks, guys.”

The trio looked at each other once Justin closed his door behind them.

“Well,” Stell began. “That was not what we were expecting.”

“What the hell happened?” Pau asked, and Ken could only sigh.

“I’ll try and talk to Josh,” Stell said, and Ken stopped him.

“No, it...it was my idea. I’ll talk to Josh,” Ken said. “You guys check on Justin, see if he’s okay.”

Eventually, Stell and Pau agreed, and Ken went to Josh’s room.

* * *

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Ken asked, causing Josh to jump from his game.

“What the - what the hell, Suson?” Josh yelled, anger lacing his voice. “Just leave me alone.”

“Not until you tell me what the hell that was earlier with Justin.”

Josh growled. “What is it to you?”

“I put that mistletoe up there, I think I deserve to know -”

“You?” Josh suddenly growled again, and Ken took a step back. “You put that up there?”

Ken gulped. 

“Oh, so, what is this,  _ make fun of Josh’s crippling crush on Justin  _ day?” Josh asked sarcastically. “Thanks a lot, Ken. Real fun.”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that,” Ken said, trying his level best to keep calm. “I set that up, not because I wanted to make fun of you, but because...well, maybe I thought that it’d finally give you guys the push.”

Josh stared at him. “What?”

“Look, as adorable as it all is,” Ken began with a deep breath. “It’s, quite frankly, getting very tiresome to see you and Justin dance around each other. He likes you just as much as you like him, and well, I just hoped you’d finally get together if I did that. I’m sorry if you interpreted it differently.”

There was silence that followed, and Ken looked up to see Josh staring into space.

“Wait he...Justin likes me?” 

Ken rolled his eyes so hard he felt them roll back into his head. “Oh my god, are you seriously asking that?”

Josh sighed. “Why though?”

“Why...what?”

“Why does he like me?” Josh asked, looking back up at him. “I mean, seriously, why me?”

“Oh gee, maybe, I dunno, you could ask  _ Justin  _ about that. But right now, he’s a little sad because you ran out on him from under the mistletoe,” Ken pointed out. “Why don’t you go and talk to him?” 

Josh stood up, and with a determined look on his face, nodded. “You know what, I will.”

“There we go,” Ken cheered, grinning as he watched Josh walk out the door. 

In less than five minutes, Stell and Pau joined him.

“Well?” Ken asked with a smug grin.

“Let’s just say...we’ll be annoyed for an entirely different reason now,” Pau replied with a huff. 

“What do you - “

A loud gasp followed by a quiet moan echoed around the apartment, and Ken turned to Pau and Stell, both of whom merely shrugged. 

“Oh, great.”

* * *

  
  



End file.
